Dokapon Journey
by C H A P P Y O N
Summary: Ichigo dan kawan-kawan berpetualang di dunia Dokapon! Tujuan mereka adalah mengalahkan Aizen The Devil, banci perkasa yang menguasai dunia Huco Mundo, dunia para iblis. Dengan gagah berani mereka melakukan petualangan dari kota ke kota, desa ke desa.
1. prolog

Cat : YUUHUUU! Nyo, saya kembali lagi, nyooo!

Chappy : WOOOI! CAAAT! Jangan naik ini tembok!~! Kotor tahu!

Cat : Tahu tempe! X1

Chappy : GAJE LU! *ancang" lemparin sendal*

Cat : *Ngeluarin Fic di lappie* Liat, liat nee~~~, cat bikin fic baru nih! Kolab ama nee kan?

Chappy : *gak jadi ngelempar karena takut lappienya rusak* I,iya sih, tapi fic lama aja belum kelar, cat.

Cat : aih, sudah deh…=.='

Duet : HAPPY READING, READERS! Ini fic kolab kami, hope u all like it!

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite kubo punya Bleach, ATLUS punya Dokapon Journey.

Warning: Gaje, typo, OOC,AU, abal, etc lah,==…

Pair : IchiRuki

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy

Summary : Ichigo dan kawan-kawan berpetualang di dunia Dokapon! Tujuan mereka adalah mengalahkan Aizen The Devil, banci perkasa yang menguasai dunia Huco Mundo, dunia para iblis. Dengan gagah berani mereka melakukan petualangan dari kota ke kota, desa ke desa, bahkan melewati berbagai rintangan yang mematikan. Liat aja petualangan mereka! XD

* * *

DokApOn JOurNEy ala BLEACH

* prolog *

Ichigo PoV

Di sini adalah dunia AU Dokapon dan namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, pekerjaanku adalah fighter. Oh, aku lupa bilang kalau ini adalah negeri Karakura, negeri yang damai dan… yah setidaknya itu sampai si banci iblis bernama Aizen The Devil mengacau di negeri ini. Akibatnya sekarang aku mesti berada di throne room raja Isshin, alias baka oyaji. Walaupun aku ini anaknya, tetapi tetap saja dia memaksaku ikut membasmi si banci sialan itu. Cih…

"WELCOME,MY SON! "teriak baka oyaji* itu gaje saat aku berada di hadapan kursi raja. Aku menghindar dengan mudahnya, karena hal ini sudah biasa kualami setiap hari. Dengan cantiknya ayah bodoh itu mencium lantai. Syukur aku sudah terlatih menghindari serangan dari baka-Oyajii.

"Onii-chan, selamat datang kembali, "ah, dia adikku, namanya Yuzu Kurosaki. Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi adik…

"Kenapa ayah jungkir balik kaya gitu?"baru aja mau umur Karin Kurosaki. Kedua adikku ini kembar TAK identik. Karin tegas, Yuzu lemah lembut. Karin tomboy dan Yuzu feminin. Aku heran kenapa ibuku bisa melahirkan dua saudara kembar yang bahkan TIDAK ADA kemiripan di sifatnya.

"Cepat oyaji, sekarang aku mesti bagaimana untuk persiapan melawan si banci Aizen itu?"

"Uh, MASAKI! LIHAT BAGAIMANA DINGINNYA PUTRA KITA SEKARANG, HUHUHU…"aduh, kali ini sudah kacangin aku, malah nangis gaje di pangkuan ibuku.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo, ayahmu ini kan sayang padamu, tak apa-apa kan sekali-sekali membiarkan dia memelukmu? "bah, baka oyaji itu akan membunuhku. Dia ini ibuku, Masaki Kurosaki. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia baik dan lemah lembut, tetapi sekaligus tegas dibalik sifatnya itu.

"Ichigo, aku ingin kau mengumpulkan orang untuk ikut bersamamu membasmi Aizen. Paling tidak 5 orang. Sana, cepat kumpulkan orang! "astaga, dia ini benar-benar gila! Menyuruhku mencari 5 orang untuk membunuh iblis banci itu? Kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau. Tapi…sudahlah, daripada aku harus mendengar ocehan lebih jauh darinya.

"Grr, dasar baka oyaji! "dan aku pun pergi dari ruangan itu sesegera mungkin. Kepalaku pusing. Masa aku diminta mencari secepat itu?Aku pergi sambil melamun sampai akhirnya aku menabrak sesuatu yang kurasa lebih kecil dariku.

"Oi, Ichigo, kau kenapa jalan tanpa melihat ke depan? Kau menabrakku tahu! "hei? Ah, si pendek Rukia *author ditabok*, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Aku diminta Oya-jii mencari… AAAH!"

"GYAAA! ADA APA, KUSO! Kau gila teriak sendiri! Kupingku bisa hancur kalau begini!"

Betapa bodohnya aku, Rukia kan seorang amazon, si prajurit wanita yang mirip maling? +author ditabok massal+ Aku harus merekrutnya!

"Rukia! Kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Buat apa? Manen wortel di kepalamu? "APA? Dia ini ngejeknya pake muka innocent segala!

"ARGH! Dasar bodoh! Tolong bantu aku cari beberapa orang untuk membunuh si iblis banci itu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Si Aizen pecinta pink itu?"

"Ya iyalah siapa lagi kalau bukan dia! Cepat cari!"

"Mana kata 'tolong'nya?"

"He? Tadi kan sudah kubilang…"

"Belum 2 kali,"

AAAH! Dia ini bisa bikin aku frustasi kalau terus begini!

"Oke, 'tolong'bantu aku untuk mencari beberapa orang untuk membunuh si banci Aizen,… PUAS?"

"Anak pintar, oke, pencarian dimulai! "aku capek musti berada di dunia AU ini terus…==…

~to Be Continued~

Cat : PERHATIAN! Ini baru prolog, nyo! Ntar Cat bikin lebih panjang +kalau bisa ya, nyo+ *ditabok rame-rame sama readers*

Chappy : Bagi yang belum tahu ini game apa, silahkan cek di kakek Google! +males nyari ni author+ *gaplokicked* XD, dan terakhir…

Duo : PLEASE REVIEW! +nyo,…+ Aneh? Gaje? Krupuk? Bubur? Sate? Buat author? Silahkan! XD

OmaKe:

Job di Dokapon Journey: Fighter, Amazon, Bandit, Spy, Mage, Witch, Paladin, Valkyrie…author suka pake Valkyrie loh, nyo, XD.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

Cat: Chappy-nee…  
Chappy : Ya, cat?  
Cat : Aku mau maen dulu, nyo…  
Chappy : Gak boleh…  
Cat : Kenapa, nyo?  
Chappy : Selesaein dulu ni fic, GAK MAU TAU!  
Cat : Ahuk, ahuk, T.T  
Disclaimer : TITE KUBO SENSEI TUK SELAMANYAAA!XD  
Genre/rate: Adventure, humor (mungkin, nyo)/T  
Warning : AU, OOC, abal, garing kres-kres, gaje, etc lah…  
Summary: Ichigo dan kawan-kawan berpetualang di dunia Dokapon! Tujuan mereka adalah mengalahkan Aizen the Devil,banci perkasa yang menguasai dunia Huco Mundo, dunia para gagah berani mereka melakukan petualangan dari kota ke kota, desa ke desa, bahkan melewati berbagai rintangan yang aja petualangan mereka!XD  
DokApOn JOurNEy ala BLEACH  
Chapter 1 Beginning

"Oke, 'tolong' bantu aku untuk mencari beberapa orang untuk membunuh si banci Aizen,…PUAS?"  
"Anak pintar, oke, pencarian dimulai! "aku capek musti berada di dunia AU ini terus…==…  
"Ooi, Ichigo, pinjam duit dong! "apa? Siapa itu? Oh…si makhluk baboon berambut merah,*author dikemplang* bernama Renji Abarai.  
"Enak aja, dasar bandit kere, gak bisa nyari job yang lebih BAGUS dikit ya?"  
"Menurutku job ini paling keren, boy. +yailah, make kata boy segala+"  
"Heh?"

Bandit bisa bertarung ga ya? Kalo bisa apa mending kurekrut? Mungkin dia mau…jadi korban ntar buat pasukanku lari, dia yang ditinggal…*jahat amat ni Ichigo*Ah, tidak, tidak, aku nggak kaya gitu.

"Apa yang heh?"  
"Kau bisa bertarung nggak, Ren?"

"Bisa lah, jaman gini gak bisa bertarung? Gengsi! "dengan pedenya si kepala nanas di depanku ini berkata begitu. Padahal ketika terakhir aku bermain dengannya dia langsung lari ketakutan sambil terkencing-kencing melihat foto pocong *kok bisa* yang tidak sengaja aku tunjukkan di bioskop+tambah aneh ni…+.E,emmm, mungkin sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu kali…

"Oke, kau ikut denganku,"  
"Iih, buat apaan? Najis mesti ikut ama elu…"  
"Emang kenapa? Waktu dulu kan kamu sendiri ngikut-ngikut aku terus, ding. sekarang malah bilang najis. Eh, gue ini rajin mandi, ga kaya elu yang mandi 2 taon sekali, babboon!"  
"ENAK AJA LU NGOMONG! Gue mandi 1 hari 2 kali kok. Normal kale…. Gue najis ama elu karena kan elu udah remaja nih, gak kaya dulu, apalagi setipa cewek kamu tolak, pasti elu YAOI kan!"  
"WHAT? JADI ELU MIKIR GUE BAKAL NGAPAIN HEH! DASAR OTAK KOTOR GAK TAU MALU!"

Eh,eh, emang juga tiap cewe yang datang ke kerajaan ini aku tolak pas mereka nyatain perasaanya, tapi ingat satu hal kalo : GUE INI BUKAN YAOI!IIh, yaiks… mikir aja bisa nyampe situ.*gemetar* +Cat: aang, tapi kan cat suka pair IchiHitsu juga,/n\*digaplok sandal ma readers*+

"Jadi tujuan gue ikutin elu buat apa?"  
"Lah? Kan harusnya 'tujuan elu ngajak gue ikutan apa'kali?"  
"Ya itu, tujuan gue ikutan elu apa?"  
"Kok nanya gue?"  
"LHA ELU YANG NGAJAK GUE, ONGE! Lu kok jadi telmi gini sih?"  
"Wah, ada apa nih, ribut-ribut?" apaan tuh?  
"Kalian menggangu jalanan aja…" suara yang ini lebih dingin lagi…  
"Kurosaki, aku sependapat dengan Hitsugaya-san" nah yang ini apalagi, nadanya mantap nan mengejek *?*

Kualihkan pandanganku pada orang-ornag yang barusan ngomong , mereka…

"Matsumoto-san,Toushiro, Ishida? Ngapain kalian disini?"  
"Aduh, aku nyesel ngomong sama kamu, mending gue jalan lurus aja gak menghiraukan kalian yang sekarang bak anjing dan monyet…"WHAT? Jadi anjingnya gue nih? Dasar si pendek ubanan sialan! Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, mage terpendek yang pernah kutemui. Herannya dia bisa jadi mage, padahal harusnya jadi kurcaci buat snow wet,eh, snow white aja!  
"Kelihatannya kau baru berpikir aku ini 'mage terpendek yang bisa kau temui yang harusnya jadi kurcaci ubanan' ya?" katanya dengan nada yang…sangat dingin bagai es di kutub utara.  
"Salah kali, aku berpikir kalau 'kau ini mage terpendek yang pernah kutemui yang harusnya jadi kurcaci buat snow…apaan gitu' kok!"

DUAGH, JEDER, KROMPYANG…

Suara yang indah itu berasal dari tendangan dan sihir THUNDER dari si ! Sakitnya mantap! Sialan! Aku hanya bisa terduduk sambil meringis karena sakit yang membuatku kesemutan ini.  
"Nah, kau harus menjaga mulutmu di muka umum, Kurosaki."kali ini pasti si Ihida Uryuu. Paladin berkacamata yang aneh bin ajaib ini. Dia anak dari seorang paladin yang dulunya masih menginvasi berbagai tempat atas nama Yahweh, mungkin, gue lupa atuh…*readers swt*Tapi alhasil ketika ayahnya yang pemimpin pasukan itu menikah, malah pekerjaan paladin menjadi seperti pengawal kerajaan.+note: jangan percaya yang ini dulu, author cuma ngarang bagian yang ini,nyo*plakk*+  
"Wih, Ichigo harusnya kena sihir yang lebih mengerikan loh kalau sekarang taicho sedang fit, hehe"dia ini Matsumoto Rangiku, wanita yang kadang sifatnya sulit ditebak dan… ehm… mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang bagus, menurut pendapat orang-orang. Dia memanggil Toushiro dengan taicho karena memang Toushiro yang memimpin pasukan penyihir battalion 10 di kerajaan.  
"Harusnya gue summon aja Hyourinmaru sekalian,"hoeh, jangan bos, aku bisa beku duluan pas dia udah di summon.

Normal PoV

"HOOOI, ICHIGO!" teriak Renji pake toa yang dicuri dari kelompok drumband.*?*  
"APA, BUDEEEG!"  
"Jangan kacangin aku, tujuan lo ngajak gue buat ikut elu tuh apaan?"  
"Hee? Ichigo ngajak Renji buat apaan?"  
Dengan segera Ichigo bangun untuk memberitahu tujuannya mengajak Renji ikut dengannya, yaitu untuk membasmi Aizen the Devil sama anak , Toushiro, Matsumoto, dan Ishida manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.  
"Ichigo, aku ikut deh" kata Matsumoto yang sepertinya tertarik dengan petualangan , beruntung kau Ichigo, sudah dua orang yang mau ikut tugas yang diberikan ayah 'tercinta'.  
"Baiklah, aku ikut, tidak akan kalah darimu dalam hal bertarung"  
"Oke, aku ikut deh, Ichigo, kayanya seru juga,"  
"Makasih Matsumoto-san, Ishida, Renji…"  
Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada kecil itu pun hanya pasrah dilirik 2 pasang kitten eyes, karena puppy eyes sudah sering mereka pakai. Kitten eyes dari Ichigo dan Matsumoto.  
"Oke deh, aku ikut…" 

Ichigo's PoV

Sesampainya di kerajaan, aku melihat Rukia bersama Inoue sedang makan kue sus, mana makannya pake acara minum teh segala. *author mulai ngiler* Eh, gue juga ngiler ding.*kok kamu bisa denger kata-kata author?* balik ke cerita, aku menghampiri Rukia yang sedang belepotan krim sus. *author dikacangin…:1*  
"Mahap Ichigoh, ahku chumha khethemu shathu horang.*maaf Ichigo, aku Cuma ketemu satu orang.* "katanya dengan mulut penuh. Ni anak pernah makan kue sus gak sih? Tapi mukanya tuh ngegemesin aj… mulai lagi ni otak kok ngelantur entah kemana.  
"Harro, Khurosakhi-khun,*hallo, Kurosaki-kun* "ini juga, Inoue Orihime, Spy yang lebih mirip sama anak kecil yang dadanya tuh… we-o-we. Cis, aku heran kenapa orang kaya dia bisa masuk ke keanggotaan …  
"MY SON! APA KAU SUDAH MEMIKIRKAN SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMBERIKAN AYAHMU INI CUCU?GHOOOH! "oh well, selamat menikmati tendangan manis yang kuberikan, ayahku. Mikir aja sampe ke situ.  
"Cepat baka-oyajii, kau niatnya mau memberiku tugas membasmi musuh kan?"  
"Bahik,bahik, aduh…. Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, please."  
"Saya Ishida Uryuu, job paladin, mohon kerjasamanya Kurosaki-san."kata si mata empat ini sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.  
"Saya Hitsugaya Toushiro, job Mage."kali ini dengan jawaban singkat, padat, lumayan jelas dari si bonsai. Eh, bukan, bukan. Bahaya, kaya'nya tadi dia ngelirik aku dengan tatapan … sshhh, dingin euy.  
"Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku, jobku ya witch seksi nan cute, hehe" bhueh? Seksi nan cute?  
"Nama saya Inoue Orihime dan job saya spy, Kurosaki-san."ya, biasa aja bisa? Dan kusarankan 'anda' jangan bersikap terlalu sopan pada ayahku yang autis ini.  
"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, job saya amazon"oke, aku akui dengan ini sudah kasih Rukia, telah menyelesaikan perkenalan tetek bengek ini.  
"Ya, sekarang tugas kami apa…"  
"Kamu belum perkenalan, Ichigo."sela si janggut tipis tanpa di komando.  
"Buat apa? Kan kau itu ayahku, masa kau sesinting itu samapai lupa nama anak sendiri?"  
"Cepatlah, Ichigo."  
"Grrr, Ichigo Kurosaki, job fighter…PUAS?"  
Dan selamat datang di dunia yang pastinya membuat siapapun akan merasa gaje disini.  
TBC

Cat: Nyehehehe, apatah yang kurang buat fic saya?  
Chappy: Kurang panjang, kurang lucu, kurang bagus, tambah abal.  
Cat: *Pundung di bawah mobil*  
Chappy: Cis, anyway and anyhow +?+, udah R di R lagi ya! Emping? Krupuk? Sate? Pizza? Buat author? Silahkan! Asal jangan kebanyakan cabe, dikit aja gapapa,


	3. Chapter 2: Dead City and The Beast

Cat: Sampai deh di bagian perjalanan!XD

Chappy : Aduh, akhirnya masuk juga ke adegan perjalanan, dari kemaren perkenalan mulu,. Hoi, cat, banyak ngeles luh…

Cat :Tahu tempe ajah, ehehe…. Ngelanjutin ni fic butuh perjuangan keras loh, nyo,X3, dimana cat musti ngambil kesempatan pas ortu lagi ga ada di rumah, ehehehe*nyengir kucing*.

Chappy: Hwe? Serem ah, masa nyengir kaya gitu?

Cat : Tapapa lah, nee-chan, baiklah, tak ada bacot bekicot lagi! Ayo mulai putar*emang pilem?*ficnya!XD

Chappy: Happy reading, minna,:D

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo si empunya Bleach, ATLUS si empunya Dokapon Journey.

Genre/rate: Adventure, fantasy, humor yang diragukan/ T

Warnings: GaJe, Garing, abal, alay, OOC, AU, de-el-el…

Pair: Ichiruki yang utama pastinya,XD

* * *

**DokApOn JOurNEy ala BLEACH**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Dead City and The Beast.**

* * *

"Hadeh, Ichigo, kalau tau kaya' gini mending gue kagak ikut elo." cuap si kepala nanas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Renji.

"Banyak ribut lo, salah sendiri kalah janken tadi," balas Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

Well, pasti readers belum tahu ada apa gerangan ini yah? Kenapa Renji cuap-cuap kaya orang gaje kaya' gini? Mari kita plesbek (flashback) sebentar.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

"Nah, kalian akan kubekali berbagai macam keperluan perjalanan. Itu, disitu tuh barang-barangnya. Ada berbagai Herb penyembuh, armor, senjata, makanan, pakaian, pokoknya lengkap! Sekarang kalian bagi tugas siapa yang ngangkat aja." kata Isshin sambil joged gak jelas di depan mereka semua. Karena dianggap menurunkan martabat keluarga, Ichigo pun menendang Isshin.

"Yang angkat armor dan senjata ya cowo lah. Masa cewe yang imut kaya aku?" seru Rukia narsis dan OOC.

"Ceh, narsis elo." 'Tapi ada benarnya juga dengan kata manis itu…'batin Ichigo yang berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Janken saja…tapi aku mau bawa yang pakaian," tiba-tiba Ishida nimbrung percakapan duo Ichiruki. Semua mata tertuju padanya *emang Miss Universe?*.

"Sotoy lu. Mau bawa pakaian dalem cewe ya? Terus malem-malem biar Inoue datang ke tempat elo buat ngambil tuh daleman?" kali ini yang OOC lagi adalah si Kuntet Hitsugaya. Dan seketika author dibekuin pake Blizzard sama kita lihat keadaan Inoue… mukanya merah semerah rambut Renji dan salting goyang kiri-kanan sambil megang pipi.

"Udahan ah, mending Janken aja," usul Renji dengan background bohlam terang. Semua menyetujuinya dan segera siap-siap ambil posisi.

"JAN-" teriak Ichigo pertama kali,

"KEN-" disusul teriakan Rukia,

"PON…WADAAAWW!" kali ini Renji berteriak kesakitan..

"WADAAAWW!" bersamaan dengan Renji, Ichigo ikut berteriak. Rupanya tangan kedua pemilik rambut ngejreng ini saling bertubrukan saat janken.

"…" bisa kita lihat Ishida tertawa tanpa suara dan Hitsugaya sweatdrop ngelihat duo bodoh yang…aduh, jingkrak-jingkrak gaje sambil megang tangan kanan.

"AHAHAHA,GHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA, ehehehe…" Matsumoto,Inoue dan Rukia malah ketawa-ketiwi sampe sakit perut.

"Udahan dong… cepet mulai!"

Semua tersadar akibat ucapan –teriakan- Hitsugaya yang 'agaknya' masih normal. Lalu mereka semua mengulang suit lagi tanpa ada yang protes ini-itu. Setelahnya, pembagian tugas sebagai berikut…

"Aku bawa senjata…"ini Ichigo,

"Aku bawa Herbnya," yang ini Hitsugaya,

"APA? AKU ARMOR?KAN BERAT BANGET! *&^%^$^%$T*)^$!" yang ini Renji, jangan dihiraukan…

"Pakaian, fuh…"terus ini Ishida,

"Wah,aku sama Orihime makanan nih, yahuuu!"ee, y, yang ini Matsumoto.

"Aku bawa makanan darurat nih,"ini baru Rukia.

* * *

~*end Flashback*~

* * *

"Huu, panas… eh, Hitsugaya-san kok nggak kepanasan? Padahal pake baju jubah yang tebel kaya gitu?" tanya Rukia pada mage mungil yang tidak sampai setinggi dirinya itu.

Hitsugaya yang memang dari tadi gak protes kepanasan sepanjang perjalanan menoleh ke tampang jaim tentu saja.

"Aku ini Mage, jadi bisa saja aku menggunakan mantra Ice Aura*.Aku kan nggak tahan panas."

"Waah, iya, dingin loh di sekitar Hitsugaya-san. Ikutan yah,"

Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugaya yang dikerumuni cewek-cewek langsung berteriak dalam hati: 'KUNTET! ASEM LO! NGEREBUT RUKIA!',sambil ngedumel gaje.

"Tadi kau mikir aku ini kuntet, heh, Kurosaki?"

Seakan punya indra ketujuh *?*, Hitsugaya menatap tajam Ichigo menciut jadi 15 cm. Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah diliatin begitu, jadi ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan ngedumel lagi.

"Omong-omong, kita sudah berjalan sejauh 2 hari. Tapi kenapa nggak ada tanda-tanda monster atau apalah itu?"

"Matsumoto-san, kerajaan Aizen itu mesti dicari tahu. Makanya sekarang kita harus menyelidiki kota yang dulu diserang anak buah si iblis itu."

Seakan mukzijat terjadi, perkataan Renji langsung terwujud dengan terlihatnya sebuah kota mati yang di atas gerbangnya bertuliskan 'BO CITY'.

Keadaan sekitar dan di dalam kota tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Hampir semua bangunan gosong dan ada beberapa yang mau runtuh,ditambah suasana yang mencekam karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan membuat siapapun yang ada disana ingin sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mereka bertujuh tercengang di depan gerbang kota hancur tersebut.

"Bo City, tempat ini kan sudah jadi kota mati akibat diserang beberapa minggu lalu." Ichigo melongo melihat keadaan kota yang penuh abu hitam. Sepertinya hasil kebakaran.

"Katanya beberapa orang bandit yang pergi ke sini untuk menjarah barang hilang tanpa jejak." sambung Renji sambil bergidik.

"Untung banget lo ga ilang ya…" Rukia mengejek Renji karena sebagai bandit," Masa takut melihat kota mati. Aneh bin ajaib," sambungnya lagi.

"Ayooo! Kita masuk!" seru duo Matsumoto dan Inoue yang dengan semangat langsung masuk ke dalam kota tersebut.

"Inoue, Matsumoto-san! Tunggu!"

Teriakan Ishida tidak dihiraukan gadis berambut senja dan strawberry blonde –Inoue dan Matsumoto- yang masuk begitu saja ke kota mati itu tadi. Kelima orang yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa mengikuti dua sekutu mereka yang hiperaktif itu. Sambil mengecek kota, tidak ada salahnya kan melihat-lihat sebentar?

"Hooo, lihat, Ichi! Boneka chappy ini masih bagus lho!"

Bisa kita tebak Rukia yang berkata seperti itu, dan dengan tatapan berbinar tentunya, melihat ke arah etalase sebuah toko yang sudah agak kusam. Di dalamnya terpampang sebuah boneka Chappy yang masih kelihatan bagus.

PRANG!

"Ambil noh…"

Ichigo yang memecahkan kaca agar Rukia bisa mengambil boneka Chappy hanya bisa tersenyum –sangat- tipis melihat Rukia mengambilnya dengan semangat.

"Uwooo, tongkat Mage yang ini bagus banget!"

Kali ini Hitsugaya yang melihat sebuah tongkat Mage berwarna biru dari depan etalase toko weapon. Matanya yang berbinar-binar bikin author kesengsem pingin meluk sekarang juga. Tapi nggak mungkin ntuh. *author tabokked*" Sapa juga mau dipeluk sama kamu,"*Heh?*

"Kau ini copasnya Rukia ya?"

Ichigo meledek Hitsugaya yang sedang melihat tongkat itu penuh harapan. Seakan tak mendengar perkataan Ichigo, Hitsugaya langsung masuk ke dalam toko.

"Yeah, keren banget nih tongkat!"

"Tapi, Hitsugaya-san, bukannya kau masih memiliki Hyourinmaru? Lagipula tongkat itu masih bagus bentuknya," Ishida menunjuk ke arah tongkat berwarna biru-coklat di punggung si Mage berambut putih itu.

"Bisa kukoleksi tongkat ini. Namanya mulai sekarang Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" seru Hitsugaya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat yang memiliki batu Turquentine-Jade Turquoise itu.

"Ishida-san, kau tahu kalau Turquentine ini melambangkan semangat? Lalu Jade Turquoise melambangkan keberuntungan? Ini hebat! Heh, apa ini?"

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Ishida penuh aura ingin tahu karena tiba-tiba saja si Mage cuek pendek didepannya bertingkah aneh.

"Ada cakaran di lantai sekitar sini. Apa bekas cakaran beast ya?" kata Hitsugaya sembari meraba bagian lantai yang tergores.

"Kurosaki! Lihat ini! Jangan pacaran mulu!" Ishida memanggil Ichigo yang lagi PDKT sama Rukia.

"IYAAA! Oh, ya, omong-omong Renji kemana?"tanya Ichigo yang baru menyadari Renji yang menghilang.

DUM DUM DUM, DUAR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan besar di salah satu sudut kota. Dari asap tebal yang dihasilkan ledakan tersebut, muncul Renji yang lari pontang-panting ditambah muka pucat yang mengingatkan author pada sesuatu bernama Frankenstein.

"HWOI! Ngapain kamu…"

"S,SS, SUDAH ICHIGO! KABUR!"

Dan dari arah yang sama, muncul sesosok Beast yang berukuran 2 kali tinggi Ichigo. Bentuknya mirip dengan seekor anjing, berwarna coklat dan putih, dan…mengamuk.

"GROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRH!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya dan Ishida berlari sekencang mungkin setelah berteriak kaget, lalu bersembunyi di salah satu gang. Gang sempit nan kotor itu nyatanya muat menyembunyikan mereka dari penglihatan si monster.

"Grrr…"

"Psst, Ichigo, kok kita malah kabur sih?" bisik Rukia pada Ichigo yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku kaget, jadi ikutan lari aja, kita hadapi Beast itu!"

"Bodoh kau Kurosaki! Kau mau…mana dia?"

Diam sejenak setelah Ishida berkata seperti itu.

"HEAAAAAAA!"

"KUSOOO! ICHIGO/KUROSAKI!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan. ichigo maju sendiri tanpa berpikir panjang menyerang Beast.

"GRAAAAAH!"

JDUM

"Ugh, sial kau," Ichigo mendapat serangan yang menyayat bagian lengan terlalu lebar karena hindaran.

"THUNDERSHOCK!"

JDUAR

"GRAAAAH! ARGH! Ke, kepala ku… GROAAAAAR!"

"He? Dia bisa berbicara?" tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki, HAKUREN!"

Dari pedang Rukia keluar sekumpulan salju yang membekukan kaki Beast tersebut. Akibatnya, Beast itu jatuh, dan akan menimpa Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

DHUAR

"Ugh, Ichigo?"

Untunglah Ichigo datang melindungi Rukia dari tubuh si Beast. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Rukia dibawah Ichigo yang sudah jantungan gak karuan. Kenapa? Karena selain posisi yang berdekatan dengan si pujaan hati juga dia kaget dengan suara jatuhan tubuh raksasa Beast.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak menghindar tadi?" bentak Ichigo dengan muka memerah.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

*ceklek +pencet pause+*+

Cat: aduh, mana kamera, chappy nee?

Chappy: UDAH CEPET DONG LANJUTIN! Udah nee foto nih!+

+play+

* * *

"Hitsugaya-san, "

"Kau juga mendengarnya, Ishida? Monster aneh itu tadi berbicara. Jangan-jangan itu bukanlah monster." kata Hitsugaya pada Ishida.

"ARRRGG..GH…..ke, keluar kau…setan…sial…" bisik monster itu sambil terbata-bata karena masih ada es dari pedang milik Rukia yang membekukan kakinya.

"HEEEAH!"

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menebas kepala Beast *atau monster itu* dengan pedang miliknya yang besarnya tidak tanggung-tanggung, yang ia beri nama Zangetsu. Alhasil bukannya kepala si Beast pecah atau minimal berdarah, tetapi ukuran badan Beast tersebut jadi mengecil. Beast itu rupanya memang bebentuk seperti anjing.

"Uugh, akhirnya…. Terimakasih anak muda,"kata Beast itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hei, sepertinya kau tidak berbahaya, "Ichigo yang heran akan perubahan wujud si Beast berusaha menenangkan diri. Karena tampangnya Beast tersebut tak berbahaya, ia membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Terimakasih banyak anak muda. Namaku Komamura Sajin. Sebenarnya aku adalah kepala desa ini,tetapi aku malah menghancurkan desa, hhh," desah Beast yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Komamura Sajin. Ukuran tubuhnya sekitar dua kalinya tinggi Hitsugaya, yang artinya masih tetap besar walaupun tidak sebesar sebelumnya, yaitu sekitar 4 meter dari tanah.

"Komamura-san, kelihatannya anda dirasuki sesuatu yah?" tanya Rukia pada Komamura yang masih memegang kepalanya.  
"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, di halaman rumahku ada seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Karena kelihatan mencurigakan, aku bermaksud untuk menanyakan identitasnya."

Renji yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan berminat untuk mendengarkan ceritanya jadi tertarik untuk menanyakan perihal kejadian yang mengakibatkan kejadian dia dikejar-setengah-kota-dengan-tampang-konyol-oleh-makhluk-jadi-jadian,"lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Saat aku baru saja keluar dari ambang pintu, tiba-tiba saja orang itu menyerangku dari depan. Lalu setelahnya ia memakai suatu mantra yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Untunglah penduduk desa semuanya mengungsi. Jadi tidak ada korban jiwa walaupun aku mengamuk seperti itu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah…" ujarnya dengan wajah yang bersalah," aku tidak yakin benar, tapi kurasa itu adalah salah satu anak buah Aizen. Sekilas kulihat matanya seperti rubah."

"Rubah? Aneh sekali 'makhluk' itu," kata Ichigo sambil memegang dagunya ala detektif," baiklah Komamura-san, kami akan mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini. Terimakasih atas informasi yang anda berikan,"lanjutnya dengan nada bicara mantap.

"Yakin nih, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menatap sepasang violet milik Rukia, meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja nantinya. Rukia pun mendengus, memang seperti inilah Ichigo. Walaupun ceroboh, tetapi sifatnya yang selalu mau menolong itulah yang memberikan nilai plus di mata setiap orang.

"Heiii! Kalian di sini rupanya. Kukira kalian menghilang!"  
Tiba-tiba saja dua sekutu mereka yang tadi duluan masuk mengeksplor kota –Matsumoto dan Inoue- muncul dengan tampang tidak enak dilihat. Sekujur tubuh mereka terdapat abu yang datang entah dari mana.

"Tadi kami kejatuhan kuali berisi abu dari salah satu toko kue. Jadinya kami begini…. Hueee, taichou, tolongin doong!" Matsumoto merajuk kepada Hitsugaya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Entah berharap atau malah hanya mendengus kesal terhadap anak buahnya satu ini,"diamlah. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Komamura-san."

"HUEEEEE!TAICHOU JAHAT! "

Berharaplah lebih banyak lagi, Matsumoto. Orang-orang seperjuanganmu sudah pergi melanjutkan perjalanan. Sambil menangis, Matsumoto mengejar mereka. Poor you, hehe,:3.

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

Author's column

Cat : Gomen…

Chappy: Apa alasanmu mengetik begitu lama?

Cat : Udah ah, Nee-chan! Kayak diinterogasi aja! gak enak tau!

PLAK

Cat : AU! Harisen? *kipas yang ada di cerita 'Perjalanan ke Barat'*

Chappy: KELAMAAN, BAKA! Bales review sana!

Cat : Let's see, dari Rukianonymous-san. Iya, salam kenal juga yah, gak terlalu sesuai kaya gamenya kok. Paling nama-nama kota sama keadaan lingkungannya aja yang disamain. Review lagi ya nyooo, :3.

Chappy: Lalu? +naikkin kaki ke atas meja sambil minum coca cola yang baru dibeli+

Cat: Dariii… yah? Arigato ne,:3. Isshin jadi raja emang gak bisa dibayangin yak, hehehe…*plak*. Review lagi yah, nyoooo,:3

Chappy : Ada dari Uchiamete-san. Wow apaan nih?:3, Review lagi yah,:D

Cat : Dari arumru-tyasoang-san, kocak yah? Syukur deh reader menikmatinya, hehehe, :3. Review lagi yah, nyoooo,:3

Chappy : Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers-san,ehehehe, ini udah dilanjutin loh. Review lagi yak, :3

Cat: Dari Reina Rukii-san, waduh. Kata yang mana? Tanya aja, gapapa kok, hehehe. Iyah, makasih buat koreksinya yah, cat masih ga bisa ngetik bagus-bagus nih. Review lagi yah, nyooo, :3

Chappy:Ruki Yagami-san,makasih buat ganbattenya yah, hehehe, nyooo juga.:3

Cat: Nyo punyaku!

Chappy: pinjem kan gak papa. Dari Voidy-san. Huwaaaa! Kesalahan! Akan saya perbaiki buat kedepannya! Makasih atas sarannya, arigato! :3. Review lagi yah!:3

Cat : Dari Purple and yah? Coba aja main gamenya, addictive banget loh! *plak* Review lagi yah, nyooo, :3

Duet: Dan untuk semua Readers, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

Cat: O iya, Ice Aura ntuh mantra buatan cat sendiri, hehehehe, +tampoled+, intinya sihir buat bertahan di tempat panas gitu deh, nyooo.

* * *

~~~Omake~~~

Rukia: "Ichigo, omong-omong akar dari 931225 tuh berapa yah?"

Ichigo:"Gampang, 965."

Rukia:"Waah, makasih ya!:D, Ichigo jenius!"

Ichigo: "Wueleh, hehehe.+blush+ Oya, ngomong-ngomong 5 kali 5 berapa yah?"

Sunyi sejenak.

Rukia:"Aku tarik lagi ucapanku."

Ichigo: "EEH?Kenapa?"

Saking pintarnya jadi bodoh pula. Ichigo, jangan mikir macam-macam konslet otaknya.  
,:3

Duet: Sekali lagi, PLIS REVIEW YAH!


End file.
